


It's My Party

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Miss Edith's birthday. Prompt: Thoughtful at still_grrr</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

Today was Miss Edith’s birthday. She was to have a proper party. She had been quite good lately and that deserved to be rewarded. She had missed her birthday last year by getting quite upset at the birthday preparations. It seemed that she had learned her lesson though. This year, there were no screams or tantrums. No begging to spare lives. 

Miss Edith had kept her ruby red porcelain lips closed tight as Dru charmed the baker. Her glassy eyes watched without judgment as Dru spun his lifeless drained body about the shop, a puddle of blood congealing with the spilled flour. His throat was open like a gaping smile, precise and almost delicate, formed by one of his very own cake knives. It was as if he was smiling at their birthday arrangements, the grin on his neck spread from ear to ear. 

And Miss Edith said nary a word as Dru courted the doll maker. Silent as the grave as Dru plucked his eyes out to push into a new doll that would be a party companion for Miss Edith. Even she needed a date for her birthday. Dru had made sure new addition was as cold and pale as her Sweet William. There were no protests as she forced Miss Edith to dance with the boorish fellow, his stolen eyes dripping gore onto her new party dress. Even though he had not the eyes to see anymore, she was certain the doll maker was impressed with their waltz given the frozen expression of astonishment on his features. 

The dress had been an early birthday present. It was the same pink color as the frosting on the party cakes and made of taffeta and tulle. Miss Edith hadn’t complained that there was a bit of red on the corner of it, that the hem wasn’t sewn quite straight, and the buttons were crooked. Or that it made such a noise when she swirled around the room with her new dancing partner that she could barely hear herself think. She could forgive such small mistakes because she was certain that Dru had been hovering over the young shop girl as she worked, making a dress in miniature. That could not have been easy to keep a steady hand.

When they sat down to tea and cakes, the foursome in their party clothes, Miss Edith hadn’t commented on the finger sticking out of dessert nor the rather sour expression on Sweet William’s face. Her mistress would have him come around to the party, despite all its imperfections, like the disastrous mistake of inviting the baker, the dress shop girl, and the doll maker. All they had done was laid in the corner, heaped upon each other, and really were no fun at all. She thought to say something to the rude guests but she didn’t want to ruin her birthday celebration. Miss Edith stayed quiet, lips pursed, almost turning up in a smile. After all, it’s the thought that counts.


End file.
